Charms
by Riddle Road
Summary: A new teacher of charms is needed at Hogwarts, and who takes the position may change one potions teacher forever. HG/SS Hehe yay for bad summaries ^_^


Disclaimer: Seriously, do you think I'd be posting on a fanfiction site if I owned this? *shakes head* Oh brother.  
AN: No, this isn't my first fanfiction. It just happens to be the first fanfiction I've posted on this account. I'm kind of hiding my HP fics from my friends. ^_^() So pease just read and review, it can't be all THAT pathetic! :P There are references to another of my stories that has the game plan all worked out, but isn't written. That's where Crystalis and Haley come from. There have been eight unaccounted years between Harry's seventh year and the beginning of this story.  
One last thing. I'm going to make each chapter a minimum of 1000 words. No annoyingly short chapters for me! ^_^  
  
  
Charms  
  
Prolouge/Chapter One: Edge of Destiny  
  
It happened quite suddenly, I must say. Nobody knew how old Professor Flitwick was, or if he had ever wanted anything else out of life, but he decided to have a meeting with the Headmaster. Before long it was right before the end-of-term feast was to begin, and Dumbledore stood up to address the students.  
  
"By this point" he began, "You all obviously know Professor Flitwick, the resident charms teacher." He took a deep breath. "He has come to me with the news that he is going to retire." Muffled gasps ran through the crowd of students, with maybe one or two snickers from my house. "That leaves us without not only a charms professor, but a head of Ravenclaw house." I glanced at the others at the head table. Flitwick was looking particularily guilty. "So we are in need of a new teacher for that subject. But on a happier note, let us please give a round of applause for Professor Flitwick. We all wish you a happy life!" Rounds of applause and cheering sprang up. I myself clapped just because it was polite. He and I never got along, but we didn't fight either. We were just sort of aware the other existed and left it at that. I assumed then that it would be that way for the next charms teacher to come. Professor Crystalis (the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher) nudged me.  
  
"Who do you think he'll get as a new charms prof, Severus?" I looked at her, wondering why she was sitting next to me for a brief instant.  
  
"Are you implying it will be your" I gritted my teeth, "lovely little cousin?" She laughed.  
  
"Not at all! Haley is actually coming to be my apprentice next year. I was just asking if you thought you knew a likely candidate." I looked at her searchingly.  
  
"No." She shrugged.  
  
"Well whatever you say..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The start-of-term feast. 'Oh joy, now I get to see what pathetic little kids make it into Slytherin this year.' I thought. 'At least there is, once again, no more terrible trio. None of famous Potter or that young Weasley. And...' I smirked. 'none of that insufferable genius Granger girl.' I took my usual seat next to the defense against the dark arts teacher, and noticed an extra space set. "For your cousin?" I asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"Oh! Hello, Severus! Yes, this is for Haley. And it looks like that-" she motioned to the empty seat on my opposite side, "-is for the new charms prof." I glanced at the empty seat, wondering as I did so why I thought it would give me some clue as to who would soon be sitting there. Students began crowding into the great hall, and a familiar buzz greeted my ears. The first years filed in after McGonagall and were sorted. Not very many Hufflepuffs, to my sight surprise, but a whole handful of the other houses. One new Slytherin in particular caught my eye. I hadn't noticed her name, but the red hair and freckles made her so closely resemble a Weasley that it was almost frightening.  
  
"Who is that one there?" I asked, pointing.  
  
"Er... I think her first name was Kali, but I didn't hear her last." I nodded.  
  
"Now..." Dumbledore stood, as always, to make announcements. "Let me remind all of you that the dark forest is forbidden to all students. And we have two new additions to our staff this year! The first is Miss Haley Summonara, who is taking a place as assistant defense against the dark arts teacher." The medium-tall redhead hadn't changed very much in appearance since just eight years ago when she had graduated out of Hogwarts and slytherin house. She still walked with that annoyingly un-slytherin spring in her step, and her currently violet eyes were still sparlking far too brightly. She bowed to the students in general and went to sit next to her cousin. "And our new Charms teacher and head of Ravenclaw house..."   
  
'Was that a glance at me?' I wondered as the Headmaster's eyes flicked in my general direction.  
  
"Professor Hermione Granger." My eyes snapped over to the door. Tall, thin, bushy brown hair, searching eyes. It was no joke. A tumultuous applause sprang up for the two young teachers. I clapped lightly, too stunned to do much else, watching Miss -no- Professor Granger take her place next to mine.  
  
"Snape." She greeted curtly, with the slightest nod of her head.  
  
"Granger." I replied in the low near-mumble that was known to be uniquely mine. I looked at her harder. "What is that ridiculous stuff in your hair?" I asked, motioning at the shining, indigo blue streaks. She turned matching eyes on me.  
  
"I wanted to look different for-" she cut herself off.  
  
"For?" I prompted, curious to know what could make her look so un-studious. The gears behind her eyes whirled almost visibly.  
  
"For the first time I've been to Hogwarts in eight years. What is it to you?" I was slightly taken aback. Had the sweet, collected Miss Granger just snapped at me?  
  
"There is no need for you to overreact, Miss Granger." Her indigo eyes bored into me.  
  
"Professor Granger." She spat in acid tone. I mentally cursed. Of couse she's a professor, how could I forget? "I'd suggest you remeber that, as we are now equals in teaching here. I'm not your student any longer." I supressed any further comments and looked over the students again. The redhead Slytherin was speaking jovially with everyone around her. One of them nudged her and motioned toward me. She turned crystal blue eyes up. I stared down, supressing shock the best way I knew how - a glare. The resembance she had to Ginny Weasley was far too strong to not be noticable. There would never be a Weasley in Slytherin though, would there? I glanced at Haley and shook my head.  
  
'Oh, nevermind.' 


End file.
